


Coup de pouce, coup de blues

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [169]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Champions League, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, at this point i don't know
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Son cœur tambourine maladivement alors que son espoir meurt petit à petit.





	Coup de pouce, coup de blues

**Author's Note:**

> je sais pas c'est de la merde mais on est champions, Niko a pleuré et était trempé de bière c'est tout ce qui compte

Coup de pouce, coup de blues

 

Niko respire rapidement en tenant sa poitrine sans aucune envie de la lâcher, il ne contrôle pas la douleur qui a pris possession de son cœur quelques secondes plus tôt. Il ne sait pas ce qu’il lui arrive, et il ne comprend pas, il a juste mal et laisse des larmes ravager ses joues, il n’a plus la force de faire plus. Son téléphone est tombé de ses mains et Niko ne veut pas le ramasser, il a juste envie de tomber aussi bas pour se sentir prêt à extérioriser toute sa peine. Se retrouver seul est dur, mais se faire quitter de cette manière est encore plus violent pour lui, et il a fallu que ce soit juste après l’élimination en ligue des champions, sa malchance finirait par le tuer. Niko se retrouve chevrotant et balbutiant entre ses sanglots dans un coin inconnu du public de l’Allianz, son cœur tambourinant dans sa cage thoracique, personne ne peut le voir dans cet état et c’est mieux comme ça, personne ne doit le voir comme ça… Il s’assit contre un mur en tremblant, rabattant douloureusement ses jambes contre sa poitrine, sa chaleur se transformant lentement en froidure, sa peau gelant et des frissons se mêlant à des sanglots.

 

Il est pitoyable ainsi, pleurnichant dans l’Allianz en espérant que la journée se termine le plus rapidement possible, tout ça pour une simple rupture… Il ne fait pas attention à la douce voix qu’il entend se rapprocher, ça peut très bien être une création de son subconscient malade. Il ne fait pas non plus attention à la main qui se pose doucement dans ses cheveux alors qu’il sent une présence à côté de lui s’asseoir. Pour autant il relève la tête quand il voit Jürgen regarder son téléphone. Niko est foutu. Il appuit sa tête contre le mur en essayant d’essuyer ses larmes avec le revers de son poignet, ses yeux doivent déjà être rouges à cause de sa tristesse, mais il s’en fout, sa journée est catastrophique, et son corps tremble sans qu’il ne puisse faire quelque chose pour arranger sa situation, son cœur lui fait toujours mal et il a l’impression que rien ne peut l’aider, pas même la gentille main de Jürgen dans ses cheveux.

 

« Niko… Je suis désolé, ça va bien se passer… » Jürgen chuchota en le tenant contre lui, Niko gémit faiblement en se laissant aller, agrippant ses manches pour enfoncer sa tête contre sa poitrine, masquant ses larmes rebelles, il est si pitoyable mais il s’accorde ce moment de faiblesse dans les bras de Jürgen, il en a besoin, et même si ce n’est pas la bonne personne, pour le moment c’est le seul qui est là.

 

Fin


End file.
